<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know it’s not much (but it’s my best) by grillantho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205145">I know it’s not much (but it’s my best)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho'>grillantho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A day in the life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Manga Spoilers, Other, Secret Santa, angsty ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cram class decides to do a secret santa gift exchange!<br/>(takes place as an alternate to the chapter 89 Christmas party)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A day in the life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know it’s not much (but it’s my best)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, that’s it for today's class. Please read chapters 12 and 13 of the textbook in preparation for next week's class. Have a great weekend.” Yukio announced, as he checked the time on his watch. </p><p>Shiemi jumped up and ran over towards Yukio before whispering something in his ear. The rest of the class looked on in confusion. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Shiemi started, “I want to do a secret santa exchange with the class!”</p><p>Almost everyone stopped packing up their books. “That sounds awesome Shiemi!” Rin exclaimed with a smile. “I’ve never done one before, but I’ve always wanted to.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite” Suguro said, “You two seem so excited I don’t know if I could turn ya down.” He muttered, zipping up his bag.</p><p>Konekomaru smiled at Shiemi “That sounds really fun Moriyama, I’ll participate.” </p><p>He looked back at Renzou, “Shima will participate too.” </p><p>“Hey! What’re you saying? I only wanna participate if I get one of the girls!” Renzou protested.</p><p>“Shima!” Ryuuji exclaimed as he smacked the monk on the back of his head.</p><p>“The pink headed idiot and I will be participating, can we draw names already?” Izumo said. </p><p>Shiemi nodded, she pulled out a pencil case and zipped it open. “I have all of our names, Including Yuki and Takara here! We’ll all draw for names.” She said as she started to pass the pencil case to Rin. “Oh! And, if you get yourself, please tell us!” She added quickly. Everyone else in the class except for Takara walked over and gathered into a makeshift circle around the shared desk.</p><p>Rin pulled a piece of paper from the pencil case and passed it onto Izumo. Written on the slip of paper was the name Suguro Ryuuji. Cheering internally, he shoved the paper in his pocket. Looking up from his paper, he saw Izumo shove hers into her sweater pocket before practically chucking the pencil case at Renzou.</p><p>After receiving the pencil case from Izumo, Renzou sent a wink her way before he dug into it unceremoniously and held his paper high in the air. “If it ain’t a girls name I don’t want it!” he called out. After unfolding it, he grinned before tucking it in his pocket. Growing frustrated with his friend’s antics, Ryuuji threw his hand out. “Oi, Spy! Pass it along already.” Renzou laughed and passed along the pencil case.</p><p>Ryuuji snatched the case from Renzou and dug into it half heartedly. He passed along the case to Konekomaru before unfolding his paper. Rin was staring at Ryuuji and quickly looked away when the monk made eye contact with him after opening his paper. Face heating up, he took the hair clip out of his hair so he could somewhat hide behind his bangs. </p><p>The pencil case was then passed to Konekomaru, then Yukio and finally Shiemi. After taking her paper, she grinned at the rest of the group. “Alright!” She exclaimed, peering into the case. Her smile dropped a little bit, “There’s one last paper?” Looking around, she spotted the only person left. </p><p>“Takara, here’s who you’re supposed to give a gift to!” She said while walking over to his desk and placed the folded paper on his desk. </p><p>He took the paper with his puppet’s mouth, and that seemed to satisfy Shiemi as she nodded and walked back to her desk.</p><p>“Okay! It’s December fifth today, we have until the 20th.” She said while she packed up the pencil case. </p><p>“Does that sound good with everyone?” She asked, looking around the room. The exwires all gave her a nod in agreement. </p><p>Shiemi smiled, “Perfect! The limit is $20.” Izumo pointedly looked at Renzou, who placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “We expect real gifts this time, not whatever you find at the bottom of your closet” She said before leaving the room.</p><p>“It was one time!”</p>
<hr/><p>Rin was pacing around his room. He had no idea what to get for Ryuuji, the aria barely had any clothing, nevermind possessions. </p><p>Rin was also flat broke. The only money he had was to be spent on groceries for that week and he couldn’t bring himself to spend Yukio’s money on gifts without permission. </p><p>“What the hell do I get him?” He asked Kuro while flopping down on his bed. The sleeping cat was flown into the air and landed harshly. “<i>Ow! Watch it Rin!</i>” </p><p>Rin winced and sat up. “Kuro! I didn’t see ya there, sorry for waking ya!” Kuro gingerly groomed his tail before looking at Rin with narrowed eyes. “<i>I’m not helping you until I get some food!</i>” </p><p> Rin laughed and scratched the sidhe’s chin before standing up. “C’mon buddy, I’ll cook ya something while we figure this out together. Is there anything you wanna eat?” He asked while helping the cat onto his shoulder. </p><p>“<i>You can choose Rin! Everything you make is delicious!</i>” Kuro purred, drooling a little bit.</p><p>“Okay! Sukiyaki it is, we should have enough ingredients for it.” Rin said as he tried to remember what was left in the fridge after making breakfast that morning. “Onwards to the kitchen!” </p><p>Rin glanced at his watch as he descended the stairs. It was getting late and he still hadn’t heard from Yukio since class had ended earlier that day. His brother had only been sleeping and eating in the dorm lately. Rin missed him. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he started telling Kuro about his day at school. </p><p>“So then, I was rudely woken up by my world history teacher by him chucking his globe at me. Thankfully it was small or else that could’ve done some damage!” Rin laughed. He set Kuro on the counter while mentally checking off all of the ingredients he’d need for their dinner. He’d made the dish so many times, it was simply muscle memory at this point. “Anyways, back to the problem at hand.” </p><p>He opened the fridge and hummed in content at seeing all of the things he’d need. As Rin began the sauce, he hummed his favourite song as his tail waved behind him in rhythm. “I’m just not cut up for this ya know,” He said to Kuro, as he stirred the sauce. “I’ve never been good at gifts. I gave the old man free hug coupons ‘till the age of 12!” He turned off the heat and moved the pot onto a different element. “I just.. I wanna give Suguro somethin’ special. He’s done so much for me” Kuro purred in response.</p><p>Rin sighed as he grabbed the vegetables. “I”m not creative, the only thing I can really do is cook.” He said as he started washing the vegetables. It was as if a lightbulb appeared above his head. The cabbage fell from his hands and he spun towards Kuro. “I can cook for him!” He exclaimed, with a face splitting smile. “<i>That’s a great idea Rin!</i>” Kuro replied. “<i>I’m sure he’ll love it</i>”</p>
<hr/><p>The idea had seemed great at the time, but now that he was actually creating it he felt stupid. His hand hovered nervously over the paper. What if he messes up the kanji? He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper in front of him. He had already cut out five identical strips of paper (thanks to Yukio) so all he had left to do was to actually write on the damned thing. </p><p>He placed the pen on the paper, and carefully wrote out the first character. After a short inspection for any shaky lines he continued. It took him a few minutes longer than he would normally take to write something, but it was legible. The slip of paper now read One free Rin meal and care. He thought up the idea after remembering Suguro got migraines a lot. He figured offering his cooking services couldn’t hurt on days where his friend was stuck in bed. </p><p>It took him around 15 minutes to carefully write out all of the coupons, but he finally got them done. He bought a Christmas card from the convenience store nearby and put the coupons along with it in the envelope. He had 5 days until the party, and was feeling pretty good about what he was going to give Suguro. </p><p>“Rin, are you home?” Yukio called out from downstairs. Rin perked up, he wasn’t expecting his brother to be home at all. In fact, he hadn’t seen Yukio outside of class in almost two weeks. Placing the envelope in the desk drawer he called back, “Yeah, i’ll be down in a sec!” </p><p>He wasn’t planning on anything special for dinner that night, but now he had motivation to make a good meal. Once he made it down the stairs, his excitement faded. It didn’t seem like Yukio was going to be staying for dinner. In fact, his brother was staring at his watch. It wasn’t until the creaky step made noise that Yukio even looked over in Rin’s direction.</p><p>“Ah Rin, I need your help with something before I head out.” Yukio said, holding up a shopping bag. “I have just realized that I am incapable of wrapping a present with only one hand.” He looked at Rin with a pleading expression, “Would you be able to do it for me?” </p><p>Rin smiled and held his hand out, “Yeah totally, I’ll wrap it when I finish up Suguro’s present.” Yukio visibly relaxed before handing the plastic bag over to Rin. He adjusted his coat and turned to leave. “Oh, Rin?” he asked right before opening the door. “Yeah?” </p><p>“Don’t tease me about what I got him, okay?” Yukio said before closing the door. </p><p>Rin was really curious now, what did his brother get for his secret santa? He peered inside the bag and stared in shock. When did Yukio get a sense of humour? The gift immediately revealed who his brother had for his secret santa, and Rin was secretly relieved that Yukio was actually taking part. Even if it meant buying a gift for his least favourite student. </p><p>As he climbed the stairs, he thought of ways to creatively wrap it. It hit him (literally) as he was just walking up the top step. A tube of vibrant green wrapping paper hit him square in the face. </p><p>“<i>Sorry Rin</i>!” Kuro called out sheepishly from the floor above. Rin grinned, “Don’t worry ‘bout it! This actually helped me” He picked the tube of wrapping paper from where it landed on the ground and ran off towards his room. <i>I can’t wait to see his reaction!</i> Rin thought.</p>
<hr/><p>“C’mon Yukio! Wear ‘em!” Rin exclaimed, “Wear ‘em, wear ‘em w-” </p><p>“Oh my god will you <i>shut up?</i>” Yukio cried, spinning around to look at his twin. “Give me those,” Yukio ripped off his glasses before he snatched the plastic glasses and mustache from his brother. He shoved them onto his face and looked at Rin with a murderous expression. “Are you happy now?” He growled. </p><p>A quick flash blinded Yukio for a moment, and once he heard the click from Rin’s phone he realized what his twin did. Rin stood in front of him with a shit eating grin on his face. </p><p>“Finally! I’ve been tryin’ to get ya to wear these for weeks now!” Rin cheered. Yukio grimaced and took off the joke glasses so he could put on his real ones. </p><p>“We have finally arrived~” Renzou exclaimed, walking into the dorm cafeteria. It had been decorated the previous day with decorations the twins found at the campus store. </p><p>“Wow it looks great!” Shiemi said as she entered the room. “You two did this all on your own?” </p><p>“Ukobach helped out a bit, but yeah me an’ Yukio did this last night” Rin answered. Everyone set their gifts on the small table near the door. “Alright, Shiemi it was your idea to do this so you choose: food or gifts first?” He asked once everyone had taken off their coats. She thought for a moment before replying, “We can open gifts and then eat? If that’s okay with everyone!” </p><p>There were various sounds of agreement that sounded around the room and she grinned. Rin was getting a little nervous, he had thrown in a few teabags of Suguro’s favourite tea with his coupons but his excitement about the gift was dropping. </p><p>“So uh, who’s going first?” Renzou asked, glancing around at the group. They all shrugged and looked at Yukio. “Teach, you choose.” he said. Yukio looked at him in surprise, “Why should I choose?” He protested. </p><p>However, he sighed and started naming people. “Okay fine. Kamiki you go first. We’ll go around clockwise from there.” Izumo looked up at him in shock. “Why am I first? Shouldn’t she open hers first?” She protested, pointing at Shiemi. The blonde just gave her a smile and shook her head. “No, you go first! I love seeing other people’s reactions to gifts.”</p><p>Izumo sighed and grumbled “Okay fine.” </p><p>While the group set up a circle with the chairs, Rin quickly checked on Kuro and Ukobach in the kitchen. “Everything good here?” He asked, looking at both of the demons chatting on the counter. He got a wave from Kuro before he headed back to the rest of the group.</p><p>Izumo had grabbed the bag with her name on it and was inspecting it. “Hurry up Okumura!” Renzou cried. Rin laughed and sat down in the only empty chair left. It just happened to be beside Ryuuji. </p><p>Izumo carefully removed the tape from the top of the gift bag and stuck her hand inside. She pulled out a small item wrapped in purple tissue paper. Once it had been fully unwrapped her face broke out into a grin. She realized her mistake too late and looked up from the book she was holding with pink cheeks. “T-thank you, who was this?” She asked holding up the newest Kimi Monogatari manga with a cat bookmark sticking out. </p><p>Renzou shot his hand into the air. “It was yours truly!” he exclaimed with a smirk. “Shiemi helped me with finding out your favourite manga, and I know you secretly like cute cats~” Izumo glared at him for a second before her face shifted into a soft smile. “Thanks Shima, merry Christmas” </p><p>The next person was Takara. He grabbed the small box off the table and started opening it with one hand. Rin looked on in quiet amazement, maybe Yukio could ask Takara for tips on using only one hand? </p><p>Inside the box were five finger puppets. They were bunnies of various colours. Izumo’s face went pink again. “I made those, I just assumed you like bunnies.” Takara silently took the pink one and put it on his index finger before closing the box again. </p><p>They moved onto Yukio after Takara stayed silent. “Y’know when you get a gift, you normally say thanks?” Ryuuji mumbled. </p><p>“Yeah, stupid puppet boy” Rin snickered. Ryuuji punched his shoulder lightly and both of them laughed quietly. Looking back at the group, Yukio had opened his gift and Rin couldn’t contain his laughter this time. He had gotten a desktop punching bag with a note taped to it. </p><p>“Read it out loud!” Rin said between hysterical laughter. His brother glared at him but took the note off and opened it. </p><p>“Okay. All it says is..” He trails off, his glare becoming murderous. “Free anger managem- What the hell!?” </p><p>Shiemi and Konekomaru had stifled their laughter at first, but now everyone except for Yukio (and Takara) were laughing hysterically. Rin had even fallen off his chair and was on the ground.</p><p>They all descended into further hysterics when Yukio pulled out one of his guns. </p><p>“Yuki, use your words! Not your guns!” Shiemi exclaimed. </p><p>“Yeah, punch the punching bag if you need to!” Renzou added. A vein in Yukio’s forehead popped out and his eyebrow twitched. He tucked his gun away and sat back down. It took a few minutes for the laughter to die down. Now it was finally Rin’s turn to open his present. </p><p>He grabbed the light blue box with his name on it and started unwrapping it. “Man I think I know who my secret santa is, this wrapping job is so neat!” He exclaimed, looking over at Suguro. </p><p>Ryuuji opened his mouth to make a retort, but Rin waved him off once he saw the contents. “This is awesome! It was you, yeah?” In his hands were a baking cookbook and a black cookbook stand. Ryuuji threw his hands through his hair, “Ah, ‘m glad ya like it Okumura.” </p><p>Rin gave him a giant grin, “I love it, thanks so much Suguro!” He nudged the other teen’s shoulder. “It’s kinda funny that you got me actually, go ahead and open your gift.” </p><p>Ryuuji looked at him in confusion, but grabbed the enveloppe. He opened it carefully and dumped the contents into his other hand. Five strips of colourful paper fell out along with a few tea bags. Ryuuji picked up one of the papers and read what was written on it.</p><p>Ryuuji smiled softly and looked back at Rin. “Thanks man, this is really thoughtful!” </p><p>Rin opened his mouth to reply, but Renzou enthusiastically cried out, “Oi, lovebirds! Can we move on or..?” The smile on Ryuuji’s face turned murderous and he carefully placed the coupons back into the envelope before smacking Renzou’s head. </p><p>Rin would protest if he wasn’t dying to see Renzou’s reaction to his present. It was the one he had helped Yukio wrap. “Okay Shima, go ahead and open your gift” Rin laughed. </p><p>He rubbed his hands together before tearing the wrapping paper off in one go. Renzou took one look at the shoebox that the gift was in before he practically ripped off the top. </p><p>He stared in shock at the gift for a moment before breaking out into a grin. He held it up for everyone to see. It was a notebook with the words ‘Illuminati confirmed’ written in bold green letters on the front. It came with a matching green pen. </p><p>“Who got me this?” Renzou asked, looking around the room. Yukio slowly raised his hand to everyone’s shock. Rin sat back grinning. “Uh I did, Rin helped me wrap it.” Yukio replied.</p><p>“I love it teach! Thanks so much!” Renzou exclaimed. “I’m usin’ this at the next company meeting!” He joked, although Rin wouldn’t be surprised if he actually did. </p><p>Konekomaru grabbed his gift and opened the bag it came in. He pulled out a cat plushie. It had black fur and looked identical to Kuro. His face lit up and he broke into a wide grin. “Thank you! Who was it?” </p><p>Shiemi raised her hand, “Me! Merry Christmas” she said. “Thank you very much Moriyama” Konekomaru replied, tucking the empty bag underneath his chair. He kept the cat plushie on his lap.</p><p>“Alright Shiemi, you’re the last one.” Yukio said, eyeing the rest of the group. She grabbed the box with her name on it and pulled off the ribbon holding the top shut. When she opened it she laughed. </p><p>“I love it!” She said as she pulled out a white mug with the words crazy plant lady written on it. She looked around and thought for a moment, “Was it you Miwa?” </p><p>He nodded, “Yeah it was me. Merry Christmas”</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the night consisted of eating and watching cheesy Christmas movies. If Rin had known that that would be the last time that they’d all be hanging out together, he might’ve taken a closer look at the smile that was briefly on Yukio’s face that night.</p><p>As he was gearing up to go rescue Yukio, he took a cautionary glance at the only good photo they took that night. It was a group shot of all 8 of them, Rin had taught Ukobach how to use a cellphone back at the start of the semester so the little demon took the photo for them.</p><p>He picked up the picture frame and blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. Yeah, Rin was going to bring Yukio home.Even if he was kicking and screaming the whole way. </p><p>He tied up his shoes and grabbed his sword. He went through a mental checklist of what he needed when he spotted the plastic glasses. </p><p>He grabbed them and shoved them in his pocket. “Oi Okumura, you almost ready?” </p><p>“Yeah! On my way down now”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I thought up this idea and I thought it was very cute!! </p><p>I’m starting a series (this is the first story) of just fun little side stories in the Ao Ex universe! I’ll be putting what chapter they take place during in the description.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>